


Радость

by Ereni



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Missing Scene, WTF Capcom+ 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereni/pseuds/Ereni
Kudos: 2





	Радость

– Зачем ты это делаешь?  
Нико в первый миг не поняла вопроса. Она как раз заканчивала выводить язычок пламени на мизинце – ювелирная работа. И мысль "зачем" – последнее, что могло прийти ей в голову.  
Она даже успела забыть о вопросе, но, когда закончила и подняла голову, наткнулась на внимательный взгляд.  
– Что?... Серьезно, ты спрашиваешь, зачем девушка красит ногти?  
– Это красиво, – тихо промолвила икона стиля, повелевающая загадочными тварями. – Пусть утверждение и спорно, но я готов согласиться с тем, что это может нравиться и не только тебе. Но все же работа долгая, сложная, требует дефицитных материалов. – Нико гордо задрала нос. О, да, все гель-лаки мира ничто перед ее секретным покрытием! – Но из-за текущей ситуации и твоего образа в жизни в целом это украшение все равно не продержится долго. Зачем тратить силы?  
Нико заржала:  
– Ви, ты вот прикидываешься стильным, а на деле придурок почище Неро. – Тот слегка прищурился. – Да кого ебет, сколько это продержится? – Она полюбовалась законченным ногтем. – Это же произведение искусства! Да даже не в этом дело, в двенадцать у меня получалась кривая уебищная мазня – и все равно это был кайф. Какая разница, как это выглядит и сколько сил я на это убила, когда можно потом посмотреть на результат и сказать – о, клево? Порадоваться, понимаешь? Хоть пять минут.  
Брови Ви выразительно дернулись вверх.  
– Порадоваться?  
– Ага. Особенно актуально в окружающем пиздеце.  
Ви все-таки был реально странным. Он смотрел на Нико так, будто сама концепция не укладывалась у него в голове.  
– Вот ты чему радуешься? Как настроение себе поднимаешь? – Ви все еще смотрел. – Ну вот книжка твоя – она же тебя веселит?  
С минуту в фургоне царила неловкая тишина. А потом Грифон захохотал – заперхал, закашлял, все громче и все глумливее, пока от собственного смеха не свалился с холодильника, едва не сшибив хозяина на пол. Но даже это не заставило его заткнуться – противная птица валялась на полу, раскинув крылья, и нервно подергивала лапой.  
Ви обреченно закатил глаза и коротким жестом спрятал надоедливую тварь.  
– Пойду-ка я прогуляюсь.  
– Ага! – крикнула Нико ему вслед. – Книжку почитай!  
Ответом ее не удостоили.


End file.
